When alarm management processes are designed and configured, alarms can be assigned to indicate the existence of particular circumstances. These circumstances may directly call for an adjustment or action to be made by an associated process controller or computer processor. However, due to the complexity of certain processes, a relatively large number of alarms may be generated for a respective process. Further, many of the alarms may be redundant or may otherwise inundate the process controller or computer processor with information that is not significant. Thus, alarm analysis and management by conventional process controllers and computer processors can be hindered by an excessive number of nuisance alarms.